une vie de souffrance
by Thorin-0akenshield
Summary: edward est mort. bella est anéantie. mais à cause de lui ou... DEATHFIC


- « Bella ! »

- « je t'en prie ! Laisse moi. »

Elle refusait de me dire où elle partait. Depuis la mort d'Edward, elle refusait tout, surtout mon aide. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. J'avais tenté de me rapprocher d'elle mais je n'y étais pas arrivé.

- « Bella ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Tu as tenu jusque là, tu peux encore tenir. On est là pour toi, Carlisle, Esmée, Emmett, Rose, Alice et moi. On ne te laissera pas tomber. Je t'en prie, fais-nous confiance. »

Ca faisait 200 ans maintenant qu'il était mort, bêtement, ne regardant pas où il allait, se faisant couper par un train, les étincelles provoquant le feu qui détruisit son corps. Bella en avait été anéanti, mais avait tenu bon. Pour lui. Mais depuis quelques semaines, elle n'avait plus goût à rien. Et je la retrouvais dans cette clairière, la leur, à côté d'un tas de bois qu'elle venait d'allumer.

- « tu ne comprends pas Jasper. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu aimes Alice. »

A ces mots je sentis un gouffre sans fond s'ouvrir en elle. Jamais elle n'avait autant souffert, pas même à la mort d'Edward. Je ne comprenais toujours pas.

- « oui, je l'aime, et elle est en vie. Mais il n'aurait pas voulu ça. »

Elle secoua la tête. Le gouffre s'agrandissait encore, même si je n'aurais jamais cru que ce soit possible.

- « et il n'aurait pas voulu non plus que je tombe amoureuse d'un autre ! J'en peux plus Jazz. Laisse-moi partir. Je t'en prie ! Laisse-moi m'en aller, le rejoindre. »

Sa voix était désespérée. Jamais je n'aurais pu penser qu'elle soit amoureuse à nouveau.

- « tu es... mais c'est bien, tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Bien sur qu'il aurait voulu que tu aimes à nouveau. Tu... »

Elle me coupa la parole, ses mots coupés de sanglots.

- « non, il n'aurait pas voulu. Il n'aurait pas voulu que j'aime l'homme de ma meilleure amie, l'homme de ma sœur, » elle se mit à crier. « IL N'AURAIT PAS VOULU QUE JE TOMBE AMOUREUSE DE MON FRERE ! De toi. »

Ses derniers mots n'étaient qu'un gémissement. Je ne savais plus quoi dire. Je ne savais pas comment la réconforter. Je ne voyais plus que les flammes. Et enfin je compris.

- « je... non... NOOON ! Bella non, ne fais pas ça, je t'en supplie ! »

J'étais complètement tétanisée. Elle continua, d'une voix douce, comme on parle à un enfant, mais d'une voix si triste.

- « ah oui ? Et pourquoi Jasper ? Tu ne va rien faire parce qu'il n'y a rien à faire. Tu ne va pas me dire que tu m'aime parce que tu aimes Alice. Tu ne va pas m'empêcher de le faire parce que tu sais qu'il n'y a pas d'autres solutions. Tu va me laisser partir et tu leur expliqueras. Et comme tu as compris, ils comprendront. Alice ne t'en voudra pas. J'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas non plus. Mais je ne peux plus vivre comme ça. Avant, depuis sa... mort, je croyais savoir ce que c'était que l'enfer. Mais depuis que je t'aime, je meure un peu plus chaque jour. Toute ma vie d'humaine j'ai souffert. Toute mon éternité j'ai souffert. Et maintenant je vais en finir. Je vous aime, tous. Jamais je ne cesserai de vous aimer. Jamais, je te le jure. Maintenant pars, tu n'as pas besoin de voir ça. »

Voyant que je ne bougeais pas, elle me fit un dernier sourire, s'approcha de moi et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je la laissai faire, complètement abasourdi par ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Et qu'en effet je la comprenais. Elle se recula de quelques centimètres et me murmura

« Je suis désolée, mais c'est mieux comme ça. Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait. »

Elle me regarda une dernière fois, puis s'avança jusque dans les flammes. Elle se retourna et continua de me regarder, avec son petit sourire triste, qui se transforma peu à peu en grimace de douleur. Mais elle ne dit rien. Et je la vis se consumer petit à petit, mon cœur sombrant au fur et à mesure que je me rendais compte que je perdais une sœur, que j'aimais bien plus que je n'avais jamais aimé Edward. Bien sur, j'étais amoureux d'Alice, mais Bella était très importante pour moi. Et le sera toujours. Je savais qu'elle n'avait prit sa décision qu'au dernier moment, pour qu'Alice n'ait pas le temps d'intervenir. Mais elle allait arriver d'ici quelques minutes avec le reste de la famille. J'entendais déjà ses cris. Elle arriva, courant plus vite encore que d'habitude, la voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

- « non ! Non ! Bella ! Non ! Jazz, pourquoi ? »

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. Elle n'était pas en colère. Elle n'était pas déçue non plus. Elle était anéantie. Je la pris dans mes bras où elle pleura des heures. Carlisle alla seul ramasser les cendres. Même Emmett, qui y était allé pour Edward, ne put y aller. Il était à genoux, dans l'herbe, Rose dans ses bras, tous deux fixant le tas de bois d'où la fumée s'échappait encore. Et Esmée... je me suis demandé si elle survivrait. Elle ne bougeait pas. Elle ne pleurait pas. Elle ne criait pas. Son corps était là. Mais son esprit ne l'était plus.

Elle survécu. Elle resta sans parler pendant des années. Puis elle décida de recommencer à vivre. Elle avait fait son deuil. Comme nous tous. Même si le sourire de Rose et le mien ne furent plus jamais aussi joyeux. Même si Emmett ne racontait plus tellement de blagues. Même si Carlisle n'avait plus autant d'entrain pour soigner ses patients. Même si Alice... n'a plus jamais été la même. Bien sur, nous avons été heureux, et nous le sommes encore. Mais elle sourit moins, elle ne va plus faire de shopping, elle a perdu sa joie de vivre.

Il parait que le temps guérit toutes les blessures. Moi, Jasper Hale, pour avoir perdu un frère et une sœur il y a plus de 500 ans, je peux vous assurer que non. La douleur est là et sera toujours là. Pour l'éternité.


End file.
